The Duo Emperor
by Takeru Ryuichi
Summary: Beat who also known as Daisukenojo Bito is a trainer that lives in Kanto region. His hometown is Vermillion City where he lives together with his sister Rhyme. And another trainer, Kanji Tatsumi a trainer that lives in Hoenn region. He lives at Route 117 where he and his mom runs Pokemon Breeder. Both of them will meet again in new region which is known as Alola region.


**The Duo Emperor**

* * *

Several years later after Ameno-Sagiri defeated, there's a new region that has been revealed which is known as Alola region. Knowing that there's a new region, Beat decided to go there. The reason he go there is because he has heard that Raichu has a new form. Sense he has Pikachu now, it'll be good chance to visit. Beside Beat that want to go to Alola, Kanji also decided to visit Alola as well. He wants to teach how to be a good breeder in Alola.

Both of them went to Kalos sense Kalos was the nearest region to Alola. They arrive on Lumiose City with plane. Once all the passengers leave the plane, they went to the famous restaurant in Lumiose City to eat. While Beat himself, go to Pokemon Center to inform to his sister that he already arrives in Kalos. Inside of Pokemon Center, after he has inform to his sister, he get called by someone.

"Hey, it's been a long time we're not seen each other." said the guy with hoodie.

Beat turned around and realized that was Kanji. "Yo, Kanji!" Beat greeted him cheerfully. "When did ya come here, man?"

"Just now." Kanji replied. "We are taking the same plane.

"Really? I ain't see you in the plane before." Beat shrugs.

"That's because I was sat on the back seat while you were sat on the front seat."Kanji has realised that Beat doesn't wear beanie anymore. He wear a black bandana with skull in the middle. "Where's your beanie, Beat?"

"I ain't wearing it anymore so I left it at home. Why I am wearing bandana is 'cause I will go to Alola and I heard Alola region is hot, so I can't keep wearing beanie."

"Alola, huh? Then, we can go together. How about it?"

"Sure, yo. It's ain't problem. That would be fun if we both go together." Beat looks at the map to find the nearest city that has harbor. "Uh... which city that has harbor again...?" Beat shrugs as he keep looking at the map.

"The city that has a harbor is Coumarine City. Let's go there." Kanji said.

"Oh, right!"

The blondes go to Coumarine City by taking Lumi Cab, a services that similar to taxi. Once they had arrived in Coumarine City, they went to the harbor. In harbor, they has see a lot of people who wants to go to Alola region as well. Then all of them go to Alola by ship. While the seat is full of the passengers, Beat and Kanji stand at the outside of the ship where they can see the views with clearly.

"Our new journey has begun, huh?" Kanji asked as he looking the views around.

"I think so. We're the first one who go to Alola. Once we're done, let's tell everyone about our journey in Alola." Beat replied cheerfully.

Kanji nods. As they are waiting to arrives in Alola, Kanji spends his time with sewing some knitted pokemon dolls, while Beat spends his time with petting his Sylveon.

"Still like doing sewing, Kanji?" Beat asked him as he keep putting his Sylveon.

"Yeah. With sewing, I can relax my mind. Beside, sewing is fun. I can sew my own design that popped in my head."

Kanji looked at Beat's Sylveon which is Sylveon cuteness make Kanji blushed, make him wants to hugs it, sense he like the cute thing.

"That was.. Sylveon, right? H-He.. so cute.."

"Yeah. And thanks, Kanji. Wasn't it nice of him, Sylveon?" Beat asked his fairy pokemon. Sylveon nods and smiled, and winks to Kanji which make his face more red because of his cuteness.

Sylveon smiled at Kanji who is blushing. Beat looked at where Sylveon smiled was and he noticed Kanji's face was red. "Uh... you alright, yo? Your face is red."

"H-Huh!? I-I'm not blushing, dammit!"

"Uh.." Beat sweats drop "... You really are blushing, man." Beat suddenly remembered what Naoto has told him about Kanji before. "Oh, right! You like cute things, right?"

"... Y-Yeah.." Kanji rubs his cheek with his finger. "S-So... what if I do?!"

"Nothin'." Beat shrugs. "Well, it's ain't matter, aight? People have something they likes and dislikes, yo."

"I guess you right.." Kanji shrugs.

As the ship still on the way to Alola, behind the ship there's some troublemaker which known as Boat Rider where they use Jet Boat to cause a trouble to the ship that passed the sea.

There are 3 Boat Rider and each of them send out their Sharpedo and they followed the ship, where Beat and Kanji are taking.

One of the ship worker has noticed that they were pursued by the Boat Rider. He then told the Captain to driving the ship more faster. He also told to all passengers to hold tight cause the ship will be drive faster in order to escape from Boat Rider. Hearing that they were pursued by the Boat Rider, Beat and Kanji take a look and they have see 3 Boat Rider behind them.

The Boat Riders told their Sharpedo use Hydro Pump to attack the ship. Seeing them attack first, Beat and Kanji decided to attack from distance. Kanji send out his Garchomp, Chesnaught and Pangoro while Beat send out his Sceptile, Flygon and Sylveon. Both of them Mega Evolved their Pokemon instantly.

The Boat Riders told their Sharpedos to use Ice Beam to freeze the ship but get blocked by Kanji's Mega Garchomp and Beat's Flygon Flamethrower which causing a huge explosive. The ship passengers shocked hearing the explosive came from behind the ship but one of the ship worker tell them that there's two trainer that help them prevent The Boat Rider pursuing them.

Beat and Kanji doing counterattack with told Mega Garchomp, Mega Sceptile and Flygon use Dragon Pulse. The multicolored dragon-shaped beam hit the Boat Riders's Boat. Because their boat is broken, they still pursuing the ship with riding their Sharpedos, and they told them use Dark Pulse to hit the ship. Beat and Kanji counterattack them again with Sceptile's Leaf Storm, Chesnaught's Pin Missile and Pangoro's Dark Pulse and create another huge explosive.

Beat then told his Sylveon use Double Team to multiply itself then use Dazzling Gleam. The white bright light causing The Boat Rider can't see anything so it will stop them for awhile.

"Beat, how about if we ends them now?" Kanji asked.

"Ends them? How?"

"Blow them away. What else? We both have Mega Pokemon so it will be easy."

"Aight. Let's end it." Beat agreed.

Before the light disappeared, Beat and Kanji start their last attack. Flygon and Mega Garchomp use Draco Meteor which causing the light disappears and hit the Sharpedos. After that, the following attack from Mega Sceptile's Leaf Storm, Sylveon's Moonblast, Pangoro's Dark Pulse and Chesnaught's Pin Missile hit the Boat Riders causing them blow away.

"This is what we called game over, yo." Beat said as he mocked them.

"That's a good teamwork, Beat. Thanks."

Both of them giving to each other a fist bumps. Seeing Kanji and Beat successfully stopping the Boat Rider, the ship worker told the Captain that they are safe now. Both of their Mega Pokemon return to its original form then Beat and Kanji returns their Pokemon back to Pokeball.

After a long trip, they finally has arrived in Alola. All of the passengers left the ship and before the ship go away, the Captain say thanks to both Kanji and Beat because of them they can arrives to Alola with safely. In order to appreciate it, the Captain let them take the ship freely, so they don't need a ticket anymore.

"Well, here we are. In Alola region. Once we set our first step here, our new journey will began." Kanji said.

"Yeah. So, we're gonna split up?" Beat asked.

"Actually yes. But, since we're still don't know a lot about Alola region, let's explore this region together."

"Sounds good to me, yo. Well then, let's go."

The blondes set their first step in Alola. Whatever they will find in Alola, that will be a big discovery.


End file.
